How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him. slash
1. Step one: The Mind

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky Jason & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **SPD, MMPR, Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him.

**Chapter Summery: **The mind

**Authors Note: **

By request of my favourite Reviews here's the sequel to the strange but true minds of our two favourite SPD Rangers.

**Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, little93, emoprincess3587 & Skytate19**

This is for you guys enjoy

**How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps**

Step one: The Mind

Bridge sat smugly in the back of his Robotics lesson at the SPD Academy, RIC sat sleeping at his side or the Robot equivalent. He never understood why Cruder made him sit though these lessons? conserving that other then Kat who wasn't taking this class he was smarter then his whole class combined.

That's when it hit Bridge, rubbing his hands together Bridge used his gifts to float over a few bits, suddenly his PDA vibrated in his pants pulling it out he smiled at the message.

_**To: **__Bridge_

_**From: **__Sky_

_**BEHAVE!!**_

Bridge smiled as he sent the innocent _'who me' _back to his lover and got back on with his plan, Sky sighed and sent message to the other.

_**To: **__The Rangers_

_**From: **__Sky_

_Bridge is in one of those moods be warned, all hell to brake lose soon!_

This got snickers as the others looked back and Bridge just shrugged and said _'Who Me' _again making Z shake her head and go back to their lesson.

The lesson went smoothly for the most part until the teacher questioned one of Bridge's answers as being wrong when the Ranger knew that it was right since they'd used it in the field day before. Bridge argued this and it only got him reprimanded and sent to Cruger so as he let and headed down the corridor he smirked to himself as screams erupted from his class.

As everyone raced out in a blind panic he lent back against a wall as the other Rangers came out laughing and passed him stood outside Cruger's office as Z dropped a robotic mouse in his hand.

"Nice my brother very nice"

He just smiled as they left and Cruger sighed as he pulled Bridge into his office for the sixth time that week, maybe now he'd get the pictured and transfer him to Kat's class at least?


	2. Step two: The bodyguards

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky Jason & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **SPD, MMPR, Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him.

**Chapter Summery: **The bodyguard

**Authors Note: **

Step two: The bodyguards

Bridge Carson was an outcast, he knew this well and excepted it. He was more then happy to go unnoticed by the world because it kept them out of his head, there was only two exceptions to this his life as a Ranger and his lover one Sky Tate.

But every now and then unfortunate Bridge was forced to face the world in all it's glory and was those days that Bridge was thankful for small mercies.

Dru was back in town and as always Bridges life was going to hell, some how that git always seemed to find Bridge. Growling he threw himself down on his bed, the one main problem he hated about Dru was that Sky never listened to him when he was around.

Growling again Bridge got up to got to the canteen and eat with the lower level cadets, he didn't feel like eating with the upper level ones today. As he stormed though the corridor he decided to cut though the gym only to run into Dru.

"Oh look the freaks back in town, you enjoying my spot in Sky's bed?" he sneer

"oh go fuck yourself Dru" growled Bridge as Dru pushed him up against the wall.

"Deal with you shit for once Dru" growled Bridge as he got lose.

Dru went for Bridge when RIC got between then growling at Dru making him back off.

"your not worth it kid" said Dru as he went to huff off when suddenly he went flying into the pool.

Walking off Bridge laughed as RIC snickered to, he smiled at Boom as he passed not asking about the light ball glove on his hand.


	3. Step Three: The Friends

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky Jason & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **SPD, MMPR, Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him.

**Chapter Summery: **The Friends

**Authors Note: **

Step Three: The Friends

Bridge Carson bounced happily into the Common Room, he was alone as he sighed a happy sigh. It wasn't often anymore since becoming a ranger that he had time to himself, not that he could complain? If this was having friends then he'd put up with all the noise in the world, but sometime the noise was a little louder then he like being an Empathic so days like these were fun.

He'd programmed himself some toast and had just sat down with his latest copy of his extreme upgrades mag when all hell broke loose. Z and Syd stormed into the Common Room garaging about the mess of their room again.

"Oh come on Z your like the messiest one of us, ever Bridge cleans up after himself" growled Syd

"Correction little miss Princess Sky cleans up after Bridge because he anal about mess" yelled Z back

"Bridge sort this?" whined Syd as Bridge sighed and looked up.

"Your Messy Z except it" said Bridge as Z growled

"But she's right Syd Sky cleans up after me because only you and he are so anal about the mess, even Jack's bad for it?" said Bridge as Syd pouted and stormed off to their room followed by Z.

Bridge rubbed his head and sighed thanking his god that he was gay and Sky was anal at lease he'd never had one of those arguments yet? Bridge settled down again to read when Jack came in and sat down next to him.

"Bridge"

"Jack?"

"I really need your help" Begged Jack as Bridge sighed

"What did you do?" asked Bridge as he looked at Jack

"I was kinda in Cadet Jordan's room last night and I fell off the bed and did this" said Jack as he handed over his shattered Morpher and Bridge growled.

"Please tell me you can fix it before the Big Blue Dog barbecues my bollocks and your man has more of a reason to hate me?" begged Jack again.

"I can but you owe me" said Bridge as Jack celebrated and hugged Bridge.

"Thanks man you need me I'm hiding later" said Jack as he raced off.

Bridge sighed again and reached over into his bag and pulled out a small tool kit and his glasses and started working on Jack Morpher as the doors opened again and in raced Boom before throwing himself at Bridge's feet.

"You gotta help me Bridge, I think I've blown up Kat's lab. There was smoke and explosions and now none of the computers work" said Boom in a panic as Bridge calmed him down.

"Right calm down first was it fire and smoke or just smoke and explosions?" asked Bridge

"Just smoke and explosions" said Boom

"then you've just set off the fire protocols, Kat has a redundancy system. Turn everything off and then reboot it from her computer and everything will come back online" said Bridge as Boom nodded and left.

Once again Bridge sent up prayers to his god and hoped for patience and mercy, Bridge was stressed and pissed off as he growled at Jack Morpher, Z and Syd going at each other and at Boom as the lights flickered.

He was about ready to give up when a hand fell on his shoulder as he looked up, Sky smiled down at him and after taking Jack's Morpher off him he pulled Bridge to his feet and kissed him.

"Come on baby looks like you need a brake" said Sky as Bridge nodded and let himself be led off to their room, sometimes he loved his friends but sometimes he silence more.


	4. Step Four: The Family

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky Jason & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **SPD, MMPR, Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him.

**Chapter Summery: **The Famliy

**Authors Note: **

Step Four: The Family

Bridge Carson sat in his room back in Reefside alone, sometimes he had a love hate for being a Ranger and now was one of those times. He was pregnant with his lover Sky Tate's child, SPD regulations stated that he wasn't allowed to continue while pregnant but Sky was. So that was why he now found himself back at his family home without his man.

Sighing to himself he heard a knock at his bedroom door that made him look up, he smiled to see his older sister stood watching him.

"Hey Kira" said Bridge as he kissed his sister on the cheek as she sat beside him.

"So how's my baby brother and my nephew-to-be?" she asked as she kissed Bridge's stomach before hugging him.

"Bored, lonely and sore and your nephew-to-be isn't helping" growled a cranky Bridge as Kira laughed.

"Felt the same way when I had Tasha, come on Bridge your already had Tammy and Wyatt this must be a cake walk?" said Kira as Bridge shot her a look.

"Ah Sky? I should have known that my brother-in-law would be the reason for you locking yourself away" said Kira as Bridge shrugged.

"I love him but sometimes he piss me off when he puts SPD before us" growled Bridge as he heard a laughed from the doorway.

"And your worried why?" asked Tommy as he watched his son

"he's right enjoy your time off and when he want sex just use the I'm tired or I'm pregnant thing to get back at him? Tommy did it to me enough when he was pregnant with you" laughed Jason as Bridge smiled and Tommy thumped Jason.

"Ok, Sky doing to be sorry" said Bridge with a smiled as they all sat down to talk and plot.

Bridge smiled and laughed to himself when he thought how the history books never mentioned just how devious his parents truly are, he had to wonder just how big a headache they actually gave Rita and Zedd?


	5. Step Five: The Pet

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky Jason & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **SPD, MMPR, Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him.

**Chapter Summery: **RIC

**Authors Note: **

Step Five: The Pet

Bridge was sat on his bed reading when an all to familiar sound caught his attention, smiling he put down his mag and smiled as RIC leapt up on his bed and purred at him.

Bridge Carson loved his robotic Dog, he's been his loyal friend since he joined SPD after the relation that a real pet was killing him. Bridge never truly understood why RIC had taken to him when he growled at practical everyone on base including Kat and Cruger? But he had.

And for this same reason whatever it was? RIC to the great upset of Sky had marked Bridge's lover Sky Tate as one of the two he conserved his owners. Bridge loved to watch RIC do all in his power to make Sky play with him and Sky to do all in his power to get rid of him.

"God I'm bored" said Bridge as he threw his mag down and looked at RIC.

"Hey RIC I'll take you for a walk round town later if you find me something fun to do?" said Bridge as RIC leapt up barked and shot out into the corridors as Bridge sighed and got up to go the bathroom.

When Bridge remerged sometime later he laughed out loud as he saw a rather pissed off Sky trying to get past a growling RIC.

"Can you please get this Robotic Hell Hound under control? It just kidnaper me from the control room" complained Sky

"Good boy RIC" said Bridge as he patted RIC's head.

"I did ask him to find me something fun to play with but you'll do I suppose" said Bridge as he wrapped his arms round Sky neck and kissed away his complaints.

Yes sometimes he had to wonder about the malfunctioning heap of metal that loved him so much? But other times he was just glad to have RIC on their side, especially when Cruger's around.


	6. Step Six: The Lab

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky Jason & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **SPD, MMPR, Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **6/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge, Kat, Boom

**Authors Note: **

Step Six: The Lab 

Bridge Carson loved the Labs, it was the only place he could truly be himself. Dampened by field around them meant that often he could work without his gloves, Kat's mind was protected from his and Boom on the other hand Bridge didn't mind listening to his mind.

Sometimes though Boom would drive him a little mad, like the time that he got an old song stuck in his head and in turn stuck in Bridge's then later Sky's.

So when Bridge had given up with Sky and the Ranger's arguing he sort out refuse in the lab where he found Boom, he was sat fuming at a computer console and swearing in languages that were not native to Earth.

"Didn't know you spoke Martian, Syrian or KO35?" asked Bridge as Boom jumped.

"Oh Bridge you scared me" said Boom as he looked flustered.

"What's up since hearing you call my husband to be a Trilondon raping slug fucker in Trilondon get's me worried?" asked Bridge as Boom blushed

"Sorry, it's just C-Squad smashed up my computer again and when I brought it up with him he just grunted at me" sighed Boom as Bridge growled and logged on to his computer.

"How about we get them back?" said Bridge as Boom looked at him

"What Sky need knocking down a few pegs" laughed Bridge as Boom rubbed his hands and sat next to him.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Bridge and Boom stood in the training room and Sky came in with C-Squad for training, they smiled as C-Squad sneered at them. After 20 minutes their smiling got Sky worried but he didn't have chance to ask as they got up and left.

As the door shut the sprinkler system went off, as they tried to get out they soon realised that the door was lock. Meanwhile Boom and Bridge rolled round the floor laughing as they watched the security footage, eventually they let them out and a very drowned looking Sky stormed into the Lab.

"Don't look at me Sky you asked for it" said Bridge as he walked past him with a smirk on his face and Boom burst out laughing and Sky just sighed and followed.


	7. Step Seven: The Life

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky Jason & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **SPD, MMPR, Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **7/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge's thoughts on his life

**Authors Note: **

Step Seven: The Life 

Bridge Carson wasn't like your normal kid, power not withstanding. He was what others liked to call a day dreamer, now this was never normal a problem for him because he often found his inspiration this way.

But to his team mates this was often seen as a way he would become more alienated from them, so often Bridge would find himself sitting on the hill that over looked the Academy thinking. Bridge was falling asleep in the sunlight when a shadow fell over him.

"Hey stranger?" laughed a voice he'd missed

"Sophie" laughed Bridge as he jumped up and hugged the Cyborge

"how's life at the Academy?" asked Sophie as she sat down next to him.

"Fun, well as fun as fighting for the planet can be?" laughed Bridge

"I can see that" laughed Sophie as she pointed to his pregnant belly as Bridge blushed.

"well yeah, Sky's like that" laughed Bridge as he watched the cadets below them as they trained.

"So what are you doing?" asked Sophie

"Hiding, things are a little loud at the moment" said Bridge with a smile

"I thought you were all friends now?"

"yeah we are but sometimes I think arguing was more fun since Jack and Sky have started a prank war and Cruger need more painkillers" laughed Bridge as Sophie laughed.

"Nice to know that Sky is human" laughed Sophie as Bridge looked at her.

"Joke Bridge, sometimes I though he was more of a robot then me?" laughed Sophie as Bridge hit her on the arm as they watched the sunset and laughed as the new recruits were put through their paces.

Bridge smiled to himself as he thought just how stranger his normal life would seem to the rangers of the past and the fact that it was only just starting.


	8. Step Eight: The Husband

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Bridge & Sky Jason & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **SPD, MMPR, Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **8/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps, how Bridge and the rest of the world see him.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge's thoughts on his Husband and best friend

**Authors Note: **

Once again thanks to the great fans on mine

**Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, **my fellow sprit and writer and muse who seems to bring out the darker side of Bridge in me. **little93, emoprincess3587 & Skytate19, **who once again gave me the sprit to open my heart and mind up because Bridge is me that's why I love to write for him so one day I hope I can find my Sky Tate.

Thanks again guys I love you all

Step Eight: The Husband 

Bridge Carson stormed though the corridors of SPD battered, buried and covered in mud after Cruger's idea of departmental team building. Bridge, Kat, Boom, Sophie and several other had been forced to run the assault course for the last four hours.

He growled at the other Rangers as he stormed though the Common Room to his room, as the door slid open all of Bridge's anger melted away.

The room was bathed in candle light leading towards the bathroom as soft music played in the background, following the candles Bridge found Sky sat on the edge of their private bath.

"Sky?" asked Bridge as he stood frozen on the spot.

"I saw how Cruger was running you so I thought you'd need it?" said Sky with a smile as he walked over and kissed Bridge as he helped him out of his jacket.

"Now you strip and get in their while I take care of the rest?" said Sky as Bridge smiled as Sky left and he stripped down and got in.

Sky returned to see Bridge's head just above the bubbles, smiling he handed Bridge a plate of toast and some wine.

"To my beloved Bridge, my heart, my soul, my everything may you never chose to leave me" said Sky as they toasted and as Sky lent down to kiss Bridge his devious lover pulled him in.

"Now I have all I ever wanted, well all most everything you naked will make it perfect" laughed Bridge as Sky got out a shook his head but stripped out of his wet clothing and joined Bridge who sighed with pleasure.

Yes life was perfect

As long as Sky Tate and Bridge Carson had each other nothing could stop them.


End file.
